May I
by Twistedpianist
Summary: Kid and Genderbent Maka bathtub fluff. Rated T for nakedness.


**First story posted here. KidxMale!Maka bathtub fluff.**

* * *

Everything is so straight forward with Kid. He doesn't exaggerate anything, put spins on the things he spoke of, or confuse me with too many details that my head begins to spin. He is always calm, collected, a true gentleman for the most part. Sure, his OCD fits kind of get into the way of that, but most of the time all it takes is a few sweet words to calm him down.

He's never really asked anything of me before - it's always what I want. He's always doing things for me, making sure I'm okay, and he insists that we be partnered up for missions and such, much to the dismay of my own partner, Soul. She isn't the biggest fan of him, mostly due to the fact that he's always fixing her hair and her clothing to make sure it's symmetrically satisfying and she thinks it's a little uncomfortable. I always just simply chuckle and shake my head, since there's no way Kid will let up from that at all.

Most of the time, during missions however, Kid is always making sure I'm next to him, that I'm okay, that I'm not injured or taking the full blow from whatever enemy that we come across. Sure, it seems to be a little much - we haven't been together for too long, to be honest - but it's sweet. He was always looking after me.

Which is why when he asked if we can bathe together after a mission, all I can do is sit and gawk, my cheeks turning a bright crimson in embarrassment.

By now, we're engaged. He proposed to me on a date he had specially planned for the occasion, at the park where we'd first shared a walk hand in hand. Of course, I've been thinking of how it would be - y'know, to be with him, completely exposed to him. It's going to happen eventually, at least, I secretly hope, and now that we're getting married, that time might be drawing near.

I just didn't think it was going to be so soon.

He's led me up into the master bathroom, and of course, the entire room is completely symmetrical. On either side of the room is a complete set of counter tops with sinks and drawers, with full sized windows covering the walls above them. Two toilets on each side of the room - for symmetry, of course - sit next to the drawers, and the bathtub lines the far end of the room. There are two towel racks, one on each side, both filled with pearl white bath towels. The floors are covered in shiny white tile and the walls are painted a rich gold.

I step into the bathroom and let go of his fingers, which had been in my sweaty, nervous grip the entire time. My hands rise up to the white buttoned shirt over my chest, and I begin to undo each button one by one. I can feel his golden gaze upon me, causing my fingers to falter and the undressing process takes a little longer than previously thought. My cheeks are still quite warm, and he seems to notice, chuckling softly after I hear his own shirt slip off his skin. He folds it quickly before placing it atop the counter top, then saunters towards me and wraps his arms around my waist from behind just as my shirt falls to the ground in a light heap.

I relax down against him, feeling his warm chest against my bare back, his fingers trailing small circles over my navel, his lips softly pressing against the shell of my ear, and I can't help but press closer, wanting more. I want him all to myself at this very moment, and it's hard to resist with the intimacy he's showing me.

He ducks his head to brush his lips over my shoulder before backing away to step over to the tub at the other end of the bathroom, twisting the knobs to let the water begin to run and to find the perfect temperature. Not too hot to the point of scolding, but warm enough that it is comfortable. He grabs a bottle of bath soap and pours a bit into the water, watching as a few bubbles begin to pop up at the surface of the water. Afterwards, he begins to finish undressing, his graceful fingers undoing the button of his black pants before he slips them off from his slender legs. I avert my gaze from him to undo my own checkered-red pants, clumsy fingers fumbling around with the zipper before I finally push them down, and I notice that Kid has folded his pants and placed them down on top of his shirt.

Soon enough, we're both standing before each other, Kid in his black boxers, two small white skulls on either side, and me in my plain white undergarments. He looks just as nervous as I am, but he musters up a light, trusting smile for me and I can't help but return it. Neither of us are sure who should reveal themselves first, so I take it upon myself to be the first to let my undergarments drop to the floor, uncovering myself completely to the Reaper.

I expected a different reaction than I got.

Kid glances down at me, letting his eyes quickly scan upwards across my chest, my arms, collar, and finally my face. His golden orbs are soft and filled with love when I expected lust. I can't help but smile, and he reaches down to expose himself completely to me.

I return the respect he had shown me, glancing down for a moment before locking my eyes to his own, and he steps closer to grab my hands, intertwining our fingers. We rub up against each other for a moment and we shudder, but nothing more. He doesn't try to take advantage of me, try and pleasure me into something that I don't even know I'm ready for yet. All he does is press his forehead against my own and close his eyes, murmuring soft words that my ears can't quite pick up clearly.

The water by now is at the perfect level in the tub, and Kid lets me go to turn off the faucet, running his fingers through the water slowly. Nodding once, he turns to smile at me before climbing into the warm, soapy water. I hear him sigh as he sits himself down and gets comfortable within the tub, and I wait for him for a few moments before he turns his gaze towards me.

"Aren't you coming?" I hear him murmur in my direction, and my eyebrows raise before I nod quickly, the colour still not faded from my skin. I step towards the tub and climb in carefully, and I can feel his fingers help to steady me.

"I'm okay," I say, a sweet smile crossing my features before I sit down within the warm water. I feel his arms envelope around my body and he pulls me closer to him, and I can feel that familiar sense of protection that I associate with Kid. It sends soft shivers down my spine and I curl up slightly in his arms from the sensation. The water around us sends a comforting feeling through my veins and I know Kid can feel it too - the scent of the soap, the faint steam rising from the surface...

Kid's hand rises up, his palm cupping a small amount of the warm liquid. He lets it pour over my skin, sending a wave of goosebumps over my arm and most of my chest from the sudden heat over my body. I can feel his smile as he kisses into my mess of blonde hair, and again, I can't help but let a smile curl into my lips.

He continues to wash the water over my body, his fingertips trailing circles over certain parts of my body once the water had been applied and sending pleasurable shudders through me, though he doesn't try anything more than that. I let my eyes close as he does this and allow him to do as he pleases. Once I was completely covered in water, he makes me sit up a bit and grabs the shower-head that sits next to the main faucet. He set it to gentle and turned it on, hovering it over me to let the water drip down over my hair, flattening it down onto my skull, face and forehead. He washes my back before doing the same thing to himself, the tips of his blackened hair dripping after he'd done so.

I turn around to look toward him, and I can't help but chuckle at the sight. He simply smiles and pulls me back into his arms, and I rest my head on his chest. My ear picks up his steady heartbeat, a rhythmic thump that almost lulls me into a rest. His fingers tracing circles on my back stop me from falling into sleep completely, and a quiet purr emits from my lips.

"I love you," I manage to mutter against his chest, and I can practically hear his smile as he replies.

"I love you too."

My heart swells from those simple four words, and it's too hard to resist reaching up and pressing my lips against his - which I do. My eyes slip closed as do his, and I'm caught in the bliss that is kissing Kid. His lips taste like warm water and candy and sweets and I can't help but take all I can, pressing as close as I can to the Reaper below me. He responds, and I can feel his fingers grab onto a fistful of my now wettened hair, but he doesn't pull or tug roughly. He's keeping me there, making sure I don't pull away just yet because he can't get enough of it either.

Of course, the situation would look a lot less innocent if we weren't both naked.

But, nothing happens. We don't go any further, push any boundaries other than the ones already pushed aside. We just kiss and fall into each other's bliss and contentment. But kisses, unfortunately, can't last forever, no matter how long you can hold your breath, and I'm forced to pull back after a few long moments. Kid's grip on my hair loosens, but he doesn't let go, and his gaze locks to mine like a predator locked onto their prey. Kid is far from being a predator, however, and there's a softness in his gaze that causes me to melt and I smile for the millionth time today.

His golden eyes scan me over again and he lets his fingertips trail over my warm skin, finding every little bruise and scratch from today's mission. His soul winces, I can feel it, and I reach out to brush a few strands of hair off of his forehead.

Kid can be very overprotective, mostly of me, the Thompson sisters, and his father. It's a trait that can be both sweet and somewhat annoying, but I've learned to live with it by now. He's always making sure he knows what's happened to me, if anything, and he worried constantly if anything does happen, even if it's just a small scratch from a fall or a nick from the enemy. Soul just scoffs and ignores him whenever he gets into one of those fits, and I can tell she's almost a little jealous that he's the one that's trying to protect me.

She is my weapon after all.

"Kid, it's nothing. You don't have to worry," I make an attempt to reassure him when he finds a larger cut on my side under my ribs and I flinch from the contact.

"You could open the wound again if you move too much. We're going to bandage it up when we get out of the tub," Kid frowned, and I simply sighed. It's hard to get Kid out of anything he's set his mind to - he's always been quite stubborn. Much like his father.

"Alright..."

We don't spend too much time in the tub after that. We cuddle for a little while longer before deciding that it's time to wash. Kid pours shampoo into my hair and massages it into my scalp, my back against his chest as he does so. His fingers feel amazing against my skull, and I can't help but purr, erupting a chuckle from my Reaper fiance. I do the same thing to him, making him turn around so I can properly wash his hair. I worry that I'll do it wrong and I won't be able to fit his symmetry standards, but he tells me not to worry, though I do hear him mumble a few words about it not being symmetrical.

We wash the shampoo out of our hair and grab the bars of soap sitting next to the faucet. There are two there, for symmetry I figured, so we each grab one for ourselves. I had hoped before that I would be able to wash Kid myself, but he insists he do it himself since leaving one bar of soap alone would ruin the balance in the room. I just roll my eyes and run the bar of soap over my skin, letting it cleanse me before washing the soap off with the bath water. It takes off most of the dirt and blood that had caked itself to my body, and it seems to relax Kid's soul a tiny bit, which causes me to smile.

Soon enough, we're both completely cleaned, and Kid helps me out of the tub before stepping out himself. He grabs two towels from the rack next to us, wrapping one around me and draping another over his shoulders before winding his arms around me from behind. I feel his wet hair against my cheek, his chin against my shoulder, and my cheeks flare up once again with blood. I press up against him, and his lips kiss my head before they let out a few soft words.

"We should do this more often."

"Yeah. I think I'd like that."


End file.
